User talk:Alphaweegee
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Alphaweegee/Alphaweegee is coming... page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Thanks Malleo for welcoming me to weegeepedia.Anyways ITS ME ALPHAWEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Assfag seems to have changed your Alphaweegee picture again. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 17:19, October 8, 2013 (UTC)I know OK CAPIN WHAT DO I DO FIRST TO SAVE THE CHAT FROM HYPNEEGEECybertron65 (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Im With U guys On Saving the WEEGEEPEDIA IT WILL BE A RISKY MISSION SO TELL LRIGEE IM FORMING A TEAM OF FAKEGEES WHO WANT TO SAVE THE WEEGEEPEDIA SPREAD THE WORD TO THE UNITED GEE'S UNIVERSE THAT ME YOU AND EVEN LRIGEE (if she wants to join my team...) ABOUT THE MISSION WERE GOING ON SO OR FIRST MISSION TELL THE FAKEGEES ABOUT OUR MISSION OK LETS-A-GO!Cybertron65 (talk) 02:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Ok A Meeting Is In The Chat Room At 8:00 or 9:00 Pm tomaro Cybertron65 (talk) 02:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 Ok Dude Just Come To The Chat Room When You Can Ok?Cybertron65 (talk) 11:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 DUDE GO TO THE CHAT ROOM AGAIN I WAS JUST FINISHING A PAGE ABOUT MYSELFCybertron65 (talk) 12:18, October 13, 2013 (UTC) cybertron65 ALPHA GO TO MY PAGE ABOUT ME I ADDED NEW PHOTOS PLASE DONT KILL ME!!! Cybertron65 (talk) 14:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC)CYBERTRON65 Alphaweegee and co. So, while looking at your Alphaweegee page, I noticed that there were some redlinks to Omegaweegee and Betaweegee. I think that we should create those pages and make them interesting. Thoughts? --Alphaweegee (talk) 13:47, October 15, 2013 (UTC)ya I think I will make it Could u help me make my on page-Skeegee P.S. i give u Skeegee virus Oh so now i owe you 100 dollars well i can mak it rain 1 million dollars SO NYEH. Anyone who reads his gets Skeegee virus no exceptions------Skeegee =LriGee. (talk) 14:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) YAY! Wait are we on the good side? I hope so! Alphaweegees Army GO GO! Alphaweegee and Lrigee can i join ur army? ---- Skeegee ^_^ LriGee. (talk) 16:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro! Congrates! Good work! Your now a head weegee! Thats amazing!!! :D And thanks for adding all of the members of The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia!!! I am now so happy... :') ^_^ LriGee ^_^ Woot woot! Victory! Sorry for not responding to you earlier. It's hard to coordinate when we're in different time zones. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I have a Twitter account but I don't use Facebook. We could make a joint Weegeepedia account, I guess. Just a suggestion. Hobodude34 (talk) 19:01, October 25, 2013 (UTC) (use finger for paychek) hi! :) Hey I was thinking...maybe Daieegee's Army could be your ally in taking over the Weegeeverse or, Daieegee can create a new universe for you.Hiddenlich (talk) 16:56, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Look at the GIFs on my talk page and yours.... What the heck is going on now? Hobodude34 (talk) 16:51, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I've reverted the spam changes and banned the user (User:Ur Mum) for three days. If you think that we should just ban this person permanantly, then go ahead, I guess, because it's pretty doubtful that they'll decide to become real members of the wiki. Hobodude34 (talk) 16:59, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Actually, there's been even more spam edits than I thought. We can't tolerate this. I'm banning him infinitely. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:03, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Helloo. Go to the chatroom, please. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:27, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay so I heard Prarlio isn't responsible for the hate pages. Some hacker named User:F####T is. And besides maybe we should just ignore the hate pages. I doubt anyone will attack us that much. Sueproeegee (talk) 14:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so what's all this I'm hearing about a User:F####T? I can't find his user page... Hobodude34 (talk) 16:58, October 29, 2013 (UTC) haha funny in the end ! XD '''can you block '''Ghosto >:( Sup, Alphaweegee. I was looking at the permissions page-type thing, and I noticed that I don't have the ability to make other people admins. I'm pretty sure that none of the other admins besides you do either. This is probably due to your being to ownership of the wiki. If you go to Special:UserRights and enter our usernames, there should be some options that let you give us permissions. Thanks, and btw, let me know when you're on the chat. Hobodude34 (talk) 00:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Head Weegee for Squidbob Hey Alphaweegee, I would like to be a Head Weegee (Admin) on Weegeepedia, please. I blocked one of our evil users in my Wiki named ***fag. I bet I can help out more here. From, Squidbob Tentapants Huh. Well, that's odd, but okay. Hobodude34 (talk) 17:32, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Task for being a Head Weegee I accept your task! I drew Alphaweegee (you)! May I be a Head Weegee now? I am so sorry for changing Deegee pics I make my own Deegee on a seperate page. OK thanks =D Hey its SqeegeeFan9000, I just wanna know how to remove pages that I don't want please! I will get rid of the page "Free to Edit Page" I promise! just plz show me!D for helping me! And I will prove that I can be an admin! :D knife spine :3 Hey Go To The Chat I Wanna See My Cybertron65 emotecon alpha u are the BOMB OF RAINBOWS Thanks for makin that emote i told lrigee thanks too!Cybertron65 (talk) 19:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban Nope12 he putting GAYGAYGAY etc on wiki pages and making them crap plz ban Nope12 -SqeegeeFan9000 chat? Reply They're not recolor's. They haven't been recolor's for a couple year's now. this is what they look like. Do I really need a signature? (talk) 15:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Do you want to join my wiki? Hiddenlich (talk) 15:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey this is GoWeegeeGo. I got busy and I haven't visited Weegeepedia in quite a while. I see you are now helping manage Weegeepedia. Thanks for that. Weegee 20:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Happy belated birthday! Hobodude34 (talk) 17:40, November 20, 2013 (UTC) vhttp://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pentagon041 block him please.. :( http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pentagon041 block him Wanna chat? Hobodude34 (talk) 18:20, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Is there? *sigh* Annoying spammers. Welp, I'll either cover it up or delete it now. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I think I fixed it. I'm gonna re-upload it now. Thanks for telling me. I didn't even notice. Hobodude34 (talk) 18:57, November 20, 2013 (UTC)